


Jack Wills, Baby

by mercedes12d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, jack wills, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercedes12d/pseuds/mercedes12d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just got Harry purple Jack Wills hoodie feels one day so I felt like writing this little 2 part thing because of it. I hope you enjoy it :) If not I'm sorry.<br/>So this is basically about Harry finding his old Jack Wills hoodie in his and Louis' shared closet and him wanted to try it on. Louis tells him it will be a tight fit but he sees Harry wants it to fit so bad. So he lets him try it on.<br/>Read on to find out what happens :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry!" Louis calls from the living room of their apartment.

 

He listens, but he hears nothing. 'Where could that boy be?' he thinks to himself. He makes his way down the hallway slowly. He checks all the rooms on the way, both guest rooms, the bathroom but no Harry. The only room left if their bedroom.

 

"Harry?" Louis says softly while peaking into the room, hoping to see his tall boyfriend somewhere, but still he comes up empty handed. 'Where on Earth is that boy at?' he thinks to himself again. Then he hears something like clothes being tossed around coming from their shared closet so he walks over and opens the door.

 

There he finds his long legged boyfriend sitting on the floor. His legs crossed over one another with piles of clothes all around him.

 

"Harry, baby what are you doing in here?" He says standing over the younger boy.

 

The beautiful green eyed boy looks up at Louis smiling the biggest smile ever. "Louis, look what I found!" He says excitedly holding up a dark purple piece of material so Louis could see it.

 

"I found my old Jack Wills hoodie, Louis." He says pulling the hoodie back in his lap.

 

"I haven't seen this thing in forever. I was going through our clothes to see what we could give away. Cause you know we have enough clothes to get rid of some and there it was under a pile of clothes at the back of the closet." He says so rushed that Louis barely caught all of it.

 

Louis sank down onto the floor next to his boyfriend. Laying his head on Harry's shoulder he says, "I haven't seen it in a while either. When was the last time you wore that thing?"

 

"I have no clue. I can't remember the last time. You think I'd be able to still fit it?" He looks at Louis sideways.

 

"I don't know, Haz. You've probably done a bit of growing since then." He says smirking up at his love.

 

"Hey, you calling me fat, jerk?" He said with a fake frown.

 

"No, I'm just stating a fact. I'm just saying you've just grown a bit in the arms area, babe." Louis says smirking. Sitting up he grabs Harry's bicep as to prove it. "You've grown wider in the chest and shoulder areas well." He says while climbing into Harry's lap. Harry puts his arms around Louis' waist as Louis lays his head down on Harry's shoulder

 

"Why thank you for the compliments, Boo. You've grown in some places as well." He smiles cheekily at 21 year old sitting in his lap. He lifts his right hand up to Louis' chin and brushes the stubble there with his finger tips. Louis raises his head off of Harry's shoulder and places both his hands on either side of Harry's face and pulls his lips towards his own. They kiss sweetly for a few seconds. It's times likes these when all you need is the sweetness. Sweet kisses can speak so much more to someone than a full out snog.

 

Louis lays his head back onto Harry's shoulder and kisses him on the neck.

 

Harry hums in approval. "I love you, Boo." He says softly.

 

"I love you as well, Haz. Forever and always." He whispers.

 

"Forever and always, baby."

Harry repeats back to him.

 

He picks up the old purple hoodie he sat on the floor next to him in the process of his love crawling into his lap.

 

"Lou, do you really think I couldn't fit into it anymore? I used to love it so much. I used to wear it all the time." He says sadly, thinking back to that time. Asimpler time it was.

 

 

"No, I think it would be a little tight," he looks up at Harry's sad face. "But you could always try it on. There's no harm in trying it on to see."

 

Louis gets up off Harry's lap. Ignoring Harry's disapproving sounds. Harry looks up to Louis wondering why he got up.

 

"Come on. Get up and try it on." He sticks his hand out to help Harry stand up. Harry accepts and stands up stretching. He has been sitting in that position for a while. It feels good to stand, and his joints agree as they all pop and creak into place.

 

Leaning down to Louis' eyes level he looks his green eyes into his loves ocean blue ones. "I love you, Boo. Never forget that."

 

"I love you too, Haz. Forever and always." He says repeating their unspoken promise to one another.

 

Harry smiles his real smile. You can tell it is real because both of his dimples show. "Good," he says as he leans in and kisses Louis on the lips. He leans back and stares into Louis' eyes for a few more seconds.

 

He straightens back up and sticks his hand out for Louis to intertwine their fingers.

 

They walk out of their closet holding hands and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Jack Will, Baby :) Enjoy!

"You sure about this, Lou?" Harry says with a worried look on his face.

 

"Yes. Harry you will never find out if it fits if you don't try it on." Louis says standing between Harry's legs while he is sitting on the bed. He back up and pulls Harry into a standing position. Standing on his tippy toes he looks into Harry's eyes. "It's not like it can hurt you, you'll be okay just do it." He says before leaning into kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

 

He grabs the purple hoodie off the bed and hands it to Harry, pushes him to the middle of the room and then takes a seat on the end of their bed so he can watch him.

 

Harry sets the hoodie down on the dresser so he can take his t-shirt off. Louis admires his beautiful, fit boyfriends body that is right in front of him. Harry looks at Louis with a smirk, walking over to stand in front of Louis he starts to dance around like an idiot. Louis bursts out in a fit of giggles; thinking to himself 'Yes, that is my boyfriend. The crazy, beautiful, adorable, and sexy love of his life.'

 

Harry grabs Louis' chin and kisses him square on the lips stopping his giggle fest. Before Louis can register what happened Harry is already at the dresser again getting the purple hoodie.

 

He slowly starts pulling it on. It takes him a bit getting it over his broad shoulders, but finally he pulls it down over his long torso. He lets go of the bottom hem around his hips.

 

He looks at Louis smiling. Louis was right though, it is a bit snug on his arms as well as on his chest and shoulders, but nonetheless he got it on.

 

Smiling with triumph he says, "Look, Lou! I got it on."

 

Louis puts his hand over his mouth to stop himself from giggling. He says, "It's a bit tight, yeah?"

 

Harry fake frowns trying to make Louis feel bad and it works. Louis stands up and walks over to the frowning teenager. He lifts his hand up to Harry's face. Rubbing his thumb across Harry's cheek Louis says, "Aww, Hazzabear, you know I'm just messing with you. But it really is kinda tight though." 

 

Harry starts giggling at how worried Louis is and kisses him on the nose to comfort him.

 

"I know, Boo. You're right it is really is tight." He says smiling.

 

He starts realising how uncomfortably tight the hoodie was getting. He looks down at Louis shyly, "Will you please help me get this thing off Lou? I don't think I can raise my arms to do it."

 

Louis smirks and says. "Sure. I'd do anything for you, Haz. Especially take your clothes off for you." He grabs Harry's larger hand into his own smaller one. Walking over to their bed he sets Harry down and grabs the hem of the hoodie and starts to tug it up Harry's torso.

 

He continues to pull the fabric up. Taking a bit longer at Harry's shoulders as it did when he put it on. Louis pulled the hoodie over Harry's head but then he gets an idea. He stopped when the hoodies was over Harry's eyes.

 

Harry says, "Boo, what are you doing?"

 

Louis doesn't say anything he just kisses Harry lips softly. Harry smiled in approval and kisses him back. They stay like that for a couple of minutes.

 

Lous pulls back to catch his breath. Who knew sweet kisses could take this much of your breath away from you. But Louis know that wouldn't happen with anyone else but his Harry.

His love. His life. Louis starts to think that he can't wait until the day he can finally make this young man his husband. At that thought Louis smiles and kisses Harry softly one more time before he pulls the hoodie the final couple inches off his loves face so he could look into his gorgeous green eyes.

 

"Boo, what are you smiling like that about?" Harry says smiling and looking into Louis' eyes.

 

"You." Was all that he could say.

 

"Me?" Harry says gesturing to himself. "What about me?"

 

"Nothing specific. Just you as a whole. You make me happy so I smile like an idiot, like this." He makes a funny face and points to it.

 

Harry laughs that hard, obnoxious laugh he covers up around everyone else because it is embarrassing, but with Louis he never hides it. Louis knows everything about him inside and out. He embarraasses hiimself in frount of Louis all the time but he doesn't care. Louis is a person he is comfortable with at all times, and that will never change.

 

Harry grabs Louis' hips and pulls him between his legs. He puts his head on Louis' stomach and hugs him. "I love you." He whispers.

 

"I love you too." Louis says putting his hand on Harry's hand. He runs his fingers through Harry's hair, making him hum in response.

 

Louis pulls back and plants a kiss to Harry's forehead. His blue eyes look into Harry's green ones. He kisses both of his cheeks before finally kissing his mouth. He smiles into the kiss and pulls back.

 

"Do you want me to take your clothes off so we can go to bed?" Louis asks.

 

"Yes, please." Harry responds.

 

Louis pushes Harry back onto the bed. He starts to untie his left converse to take it as well as his sock off. He repeats the process with Harry's right foot. After he gets done with shoes, he starts undoing Harry's belt and unbuttoning his pants. He pulls them off and takes them and his socks to the clothes hamper. At the hamper, Louis strips off his clothes too.

 

Louis turns around to walk back to the bed and Harry is already laying on his back in his own spot on the bed. He stops in his tracks to stare at the 19 year old boy that he calls his own.

 

He walks over to the bed. Harry has his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. This boy didn't even take the time to crawl under the covers. Louis starts to giggle.

 

Harry peaks one eyes open. "You giggling at me, Tomlinson?"

 

Louis nods. "Oh Boo. That's not very nice." Harry puts his hands over his heart liek he was wounded. Louis just continues to giggle at that. Harry grabs Louis arond his waist and pulls on the bed next to him. He then sits astride Louis' hips.

 

"I love your giggling, Boo." Harry smiles down at the gorgeous boy below him. "I think I'd like to hear more of it." He smile evily. He starts to run his fingers along Louis' sides. Making Louis erupt into a full on fit of giggles.

 

"Harry....please....stop! You're....going to... makes me pee on myself!" He shouts through giggles.

 

"Okay I'll stop on one condition." Harry wiggles his eyebrows.

 

"What is it? Louis laughs.

 

"Kiss me." Harry smiles.

 

"As you wish, Love." Louis smiles back.

 

Harry rolls off of Louis waist and turns on his side so he is facing Louis.

 

He puckers his lips and points to them. Louis leans in and kisses Harry long and hard. He pushes back after a few minutes so they could breath. "I could never get enough of your kisses, Louis." Harry says breathlessly.

 

Harry pulls Louis' body towards his own. Louis knows what he is doing. He wants to cuddle. Louis turns over so his back is facing Harry's front. Harry kisses the top of Louis' head. He starts running his fingers through Louis' soft feathery hair.

 

"Forever and always, Boo, love you." He says kissing the top of Louis' head once again.

 

"I love you too. Forever and always. Pinky promise?" He holds up his pinky finger. Harry links his own small finger with his loves. "Pinky promise."

 

"You know Harry. Even thought it was a bit tight you really do look rather sexy in that hoodie." Louis whispers softly.

 

"Yeah? You think so?" Harry smiles into Louis' hair.

 

"Yes. I think we may have to get you a new one in your size." Louis says yawning.

 

 

Harry runs his hand through Louis' hair one last time. Then he puts his arm around Louis' waist pulling him as close as possible to him.

 

He whipsers into Louis' ear, "It's the Jack Wills, baby." He says as they both fall to sleep smiling in the arms of their loves

 

Forever and always.


End file.
